


你好香啊

by YiHuang



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHuang/pseuds/YiHuang
Summary: BUCK是个omgea，为了逃离原生家庭入伍，然后选入seal，在一次任务中和Eddie相遇然后在一起了
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文很杂  
> abo+吸血鬼  
> 文笔辣鸡  
> 写这篇文是因为答应别人了

第一章 逃离，新生。

“他他妈怎么会是个Omgea？？”

刚刚开始分化的buck躺在学校医务室里，听着他父母在屋外争吵，父亲话语中的嫌弃是怎么都挡不住的。Omgea是及其敏感的生物，家人的每一句嫌弃都刻在buck的心上

“他什么都比不上他姐姐，现在更是分化成了一个omgea。我真怀疑你是不是把他们生反了”

“早知道他是个omgea倒不如当初不生他”

面对父亲的嫌弃，他的母亲沉默以对，这对buck来说更像是默认。

分化很难受，但是buck对于分化的记忆好像只剩下了那句

“倒不如当初不生他”

从那以后，buck所有的努力都是让他的父亲认可他，可是“你不过是个omgea，你的价值就是alpha的附属品”如附骨之蛆，挥之不去。

在他把全A的成绩单给父亲的时候，会得到“学习那么好有什么用，最后还是依靠要alpha”

在他在全是alpha的篮球队有一席之地，拿到篮球奖学金的时候，父亲会说“一个omgea跟一群alpha混在一起干什么？”

一次次的失望之后，buck终于明白了，在这里他是挣脱不开身份的枷锁了，父亲对omgea的厌恶根深蒂固，于是在十八岁生日的时候，他收拾了自己的行李，拿着之前打工挣的钱，去了海军的征兵处。

军方因为前几年的平权运动现在可以招收omgea了，只不过很少有omgea敢去，这无异于羊入虎口，在街上尚有omgea被强制标记从此就禁锢了一生，更别提军队里几乎都是alpha，但是buck一直都在为了博得父亲的认可，一直都在锻炼体能，能在都是alpha的篮球队拿到奖学金，而且一米九的个子让别人根本不会把他往omgea上面想。

Buck顺利进入了海豹突击队的青年队，并且在各项训练中名列前茅，他在这里终于找到了自己的价值，不会有人对他的每个行为冷嘲热讽，他顺利的从青队毕业，进入了F队，成为了F7。在这里他受到了热烈的欢迎，21岁的omgea海豹，他是一个奇迹。队里除了他都是alpha，却在他面前从不让信息素发散出来让他难受，他入队的第一天就受到了全队的欢迎，他是唯一的omgea，他在这里证明了自己也可以跟alpha干一样的事，omgea的身份不是诅咒。

（取名废，在这把buck队里剩下的几个人名交代一下，F1：里特 F2：莫克 F3：托斯F4凡尔斯 F5雷克顿 F6 伦尼）

“哈哈哈哈哈我跟你说托斯怕死他家小媳妇了，都不用一个眼神就怂了”雷克顿在篝火前举着酒瓶指着托斯掀他老底。

托斯哼了一声“再怎么说我也有媳妇可怕，谁像你光棍一条”

“Ouch！！！！”雷克顿捂着胸口假装受伤。

这时候里特从作战室走出来对他们招了下手，他们便拿起装备向直升飞机走去

巴克凑到里特身边，笑嘻嘻的问道“临时任务？”

“嗯，有架撤离飞机出事了，咱们要跟着去救援”

“收到，boss”buck对里特行了个滑稽的军礼，跳上了直升机

到了失事地点之后，他们乘坐的武装直升机迅速消灭了对面的敌人，他们落了地然后跑到了被困的士兵那里，巴克看着那些士兵喜极而泣，突然被其中那个alpha军医吸引住了，各种各样杂乱的信息素中，他独特的信息素让buck走到他跟前，独特大海的味道让buck结结巴巴的对他说到

“嗨，救援来了，让我帮你吧”buck说着向他伸出手，当那个军医看向他时，buck的脸更红了，这个alpha真他妈性感。

“好”军医用好的那只手抓住了buck递过来的手。

“嗯，所以，你是军医，哈？”

“对，你是海豹？”

“yeah，我是buck”

“Eddie”

buck把Eddie放在了武装直升机上，转过去去帮其他的人撤离，脑子里却都是Eddie棕色的眼睛和他信息素的味道。雷克顿在他们返回基地的时候拍了一下他的头“别思春啦，喜欢那个军医就去追啊！我看他就是点擦伤，应该不至于被送回去养伤，抓紧机会啊！”

“我有那么明显吗？”buck不好意思的搓着后脑勺

“那个军医在一排伤兵里离你最远，你直接就朝他过去了，我们又不是瞎子。”伦尼在他后面犯了个白眼对他说道，托斯抢过他手里的装备，对旁边的医务室指了指“要不到电话号码以后出去别说是F队的”

Buck嘿嘿的笑了两声冲着医务室跑了过去，刚进医务室就看见了坐在床边包扎伤口的Eddie

“嗨”Eddie看见在门口的buck，冲他喊了一声对他招了招手，buck走到他面前又闻到了淡淡的海水味道，但比刚才已经淡太多了。脑子一抽buck就说了出来“你真好闻”

Eddie愣了一下“你到医务室就是想跟我说这个？”

“嗯.....还想要你的手机号”

Eddie笑了起来“好啊，还有顺便说一句，你闻起来像大金毛的味道也很好闻。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二

Buck傻笑着回到了宿舍，剩下的几个人看着他摇了摇头，雷克顿走到他身边搂住他的脖子“金毛猎犬找到肉骨头了？”

“yeah，明天中午我会去找他吃饭”

“哎，有一种自家白菜主动找猪拱的既视感是怎么回事”莫克装模作样的叹了口气说道

“哎，孩子大了”凡尔斯立马附和道

“嗨！”buck笑着对他们喊了一声

“好了好了，不说了不说了”托斯投降一样的举起双手回到自己的床上躺下。

Buck也笑着爬上了床盯着手机上的号码，大拇指摩擦过Eddie的名字，自己无声的笑了笑，发了个“晚安，明天见”便放下手机睡觉了。

Eddie躺在床上想着那只像大金毛一样的海豹，眼角上独特的胎记可爱的过分，还有磕磕绊绊的找自己要电话的时候笨拙的样子。正想着，枕头旁边的手机亮了一下，大金毛给他发了一个“晚安，明天见。”Eddie的笑容更大了，笑嘻嘻的摸着鼻子回了一个晚安。

Eddie笑着走进了食堂，看到buck笑着冲他挥了挥手，Eddie笑着坐到了他对面，buck也冲他傻乎乎的笑着，那双蓝眼睛里好像有星星一样看着自己。

“所以，我很好闻是吧？”

Buck脸红了一下笑着说道“是啊，还很性感”

“哦？”Eddie玩味的看了buck一眼

“所以”buck清了清嗓子“你还好吗？”

“没什么事情，就是一些擦伤。”

“你部署什么时候到期？”

“还有一个礼拜吧。”

“回国之后我还能看见你吗？”

“你到回国才想看见我吗？”

Buck被Eddie逗得一噎“不是”

“我会给你打电话的”

“你会吗？”

Eddie笑了

“会的”

托斯看着在那边你侬我侬的俩个人对剩下的队友说

“要不要打个赌”

“赌什么”里克吃着饭看了他一眼

“孩子和那个军医什么时候上床”

“100，赌那个军医部署回去的时候打第一炮”里克说着喝了口水

“100 赌回去之后那个军医接机”伦尼看着那俩人说道

“100我赌里克”莫克跟着自己的F1走

“100我们赌接机”凡尔斯跟雷克顿笑着看着他们

“100我也赌里克的”托斯最后一个说道“他们俩真的不知道他们现在笑得有多傻气吧，我想我需要我的墨镜”

“你看见你媳妇也是一样的”雷克顿哼了一声说道

“你这就是羡慕。”

就在这时候他们手机响了，伦尼叹了一口气“使命召唤”

Buck看了眼手机对Eddie抱歉的笑笑，把手机拿起来对他摇了摇“我要走了”

Eddie对他笑了笑“注意安全”

“他会的。”雷克顿一把搂住buck的脖子把他拖走了“快点，别被美色迷惑了，再不走迟到了”


	3. 第三章

“孩子你没事吧？”任务回程的直升机上，里克冲着buck问道，buck这回在交火中被流弹击中了大腿。运气从来不是那孩子的强项。  
“没事，擦伤而已，伦尼已经给我看过了”  
“回去可以让那个军医再给你看看，他肯定非常乐意给你缝针”雷克顿对他眨了眨眼。  
“我会的”buck笑着说道。  
雷克顿对着他吹了声口哨，  
里特笑摇了摇头。  
Buck一瘸一拐走进医务室的时候，Eddie正在跟另一个医生聊天，看他进来立马上前去迎他“嘿，你还好吗？”  
“被流弹咬了一口，你乐意帮我缝个针吗？”  
Eddie皱着眉头迅速评估了一下他，把他胳膊架起来向着自己的宿舍走去  
“走吧”  
只穿短裤坐在Eddie的床上看着Eddie给自己缝针对于buck过于刺激，信息素控制不住的散发了出来，正在缝针的Eddie闻到信息素之后无声的笑了起来，加快了缝针的速度。Eddie缝完针看见buck起立敬礼的小兄弟笑了一声  
“看来局部麻醉很局部吗”  
“Eddie.....”  
buck还没说完便被Eddie吻上，一开始只是纯洁的一吻，到后来Eddie轻轻吮着buck的下唇，一声轻吟从buck嘴里漏了出来，Eddie用舌头轻轻舔了舔buck的牙齿，buck打开了牙齿让Eddie进来，Eddie轻轻一推让buck躺了下去，将buck的短裤脱了下去，手轻轻揉着已经半硬的小兄弟，巴克挺了挺腰发出一声难耐的呻吟，Eddie另一只手捋着巴克的头发把他的头往旁边转了一下，露出了脖子，Eddie顺着buck的下巴吻到脖子留下一串湿漉漉的口水印，buck的手已经把Eddie裤子解开了，Eddie把裤子踢到一边，爬上床小心的buck的伤腿从床边放下去然后压住了buck，一只手隔着buck的T恤玩弄着buck的乳头，一只手从小buck滑倒buck的褶皱上按压。Buck难耐的哼了一声，把自己往Eddie手上送了送，双手抓住了Eddie腰侧的衣服，Eddie安慰的吻了吻buck的嘴唇，送进去一个指节，buck痛哼了一声咬了咬Eddie的下唇，示意他继续，Eddie把手收回来拍了拍buck的屁股安慰一下，把手伸到buck的枕头下面拿出一管护手霜涂在了手上继续扩张,buck看了一眼哼笑一声  
“护手霜哈？”  
“没有润滑油，第一次也不想伤了你”Buck抬起头吻着Eddie的下巴，在Eddie把手指增加的两根的时候，突然增加的手指让buck本能的想咬牙，下一秒Eddie下巴上就多了个牙印子。  
“ouch！”Eddie痛呼一声，buck讨好的给他舔了舔已经开始淤血的牙印。  
“往好处想想，起码他是下巴，不是别的什么”Eddie听后哼了一声，手指的动作报复性的大了起来，碰到了某一处突起，buck被突然袭击，眼前炸起了白光，向后仰起头夹紧了Eddie的手指，Eddie被buck死死咬住，只好低头舔弄buck的喉结安慰他，buck用手捧起Eddie的脸，抬起头索吻，Eddie轻柔的吻着他，又加进去一个手指，buck将那条好腿勾上Eddie的腰，无声的邀请着。Eddie又挤了半管护手霜到自己的小兄弟上，抓住buck的胯部把自己慢慢的挤进去，刚进入一点buck就疼的脸色发白，Eddie弯下腰去吻了吻buck的胎记，又啄了啄他的嘴唇，一只手抚上他的小兄弟，揉搓囊袋扣弄马眼，buck被他磨得眼角发红，抬起手把Eddie往后推倒然后坐到他身上，“buck，你的腿...”“闭嘴”Buck说着一手撑着Eddie的胸口，一手扶着小Eddie慢慢往下坐，这个角度让Eddie清楚的看见buck是怎么一点点把自己吞入的，场面太过香艳让他在buck体内又大了几分，buck动了几下就趴在Eddie胸口了“腿疼”Eddie听闻忙伸手摸了一下buck腿上的创伤敷料，还好没有渗血，Eddie也怕buck崩了线，就着这个角度浅浅的顶弄他，当他顶到某个柔软的地方的时候，buck紧紧的抓住他胸前的衣服射了出来“别....”buck再他耳边轻声哼道，Eddie顶了顶腰继续顶弄着那块软肉，buck被他顶的浑身都软了，头在他脖子边无助的哼着，微小的气流扫着Eddie的脖子和锁骨让Eddie的更加心痒，他吻了吻buck的发顶，坏心眼的继续顶着buck的腔口，最后一下终于顶入buck的生殖腔里，在buck身体里成了结，射了出来，微凉的液体使buck叫了一声本能的想要逃离，Eddie抬手搂住buck轻轻的摸着他的后背，用自己的信息素安慰着他。“我会负责的”Eddie低低的在buck耳边说着，手摸着buck的腺体“我知道”buck轻声说道。转头亲了亲Eddie的脖子等结消退之后，Eddie帮buck清理了一下，又看了看伤口确保缝合线没崩。“伤口不许见水”“知道啦”buck懒洋洋的挥了挥手，冲他眨了眨眼，笑着走出了宿舍


	4. Chapter 4

当buck一瘸一拐的回到宿舍的时候，大家立马吹起了口哨。  
托斯叹了口气对他说“真的吗？那么快？你知道你们俩的味道组合在一起像一只掉在海水里的金毛吧。你们要是等几天我跟里特莫克就赚大了”  
“等等 ，你们赌我们俩什么时候上床吗？”  
“是啊，而且我们显然都高估你们俩了。”里特笑着对buck说  
“我们真没想到你们缝个针也能滚到一起”  
“他太性感了”  
“是啊是啊我们知道了，还很好闻”  
buck看着他们兄弟对他毫无恶意的取笑 也低头笑了笑，点了点头“是啊，非常好闻”

Eddie部署结束的那天他们没有见面，buck跟他们团队出去执行一个临时任务了，回来的时候Eddie已经走了，但他给buck发了一条短信，说等他有时间了可以给他打电话。buck看着短信最后的love you笑了出来 ，回了一个love you，too后便沉沉睡去

一个多月很快就过去了 Eddie每天都会问buck有没有时间打视频，每天都要腻乎好久，除了训练出任务作简报就是跟Eddie发短信。  
“哎，儿大不中留 让人一勾搭就跑了”在buck又一次发短信的时候，托斯拍着他肩膀夸张的说到  
“闭嘴”buck笑着骂到   
还没等托斯回答，里特就把他们叫走了。  
“拿装备 ，CIA的线人得到确切情报，我们知道一直追捕的黑蛇的确切位置，我们现在上飞机。”  
“收到。”

他们悄悄的摸到目的地附近 ，里特做个手势让buck 和凡尔思去找个地方准备狙击，buck和凡尔思报告自己就位之后，里特他们便往房子潜入进去。buck和凡尔思便在附近扫视，替里特他们扫清障碍，突然，buck在对面山坡发现一丝不寻常的动作，他还没来得及示警就听见身后的异响，然后他就记得凡尔思扑倒自己身上，紧接着一股热浪袭击了他，然后便只剩下了黑暗。

buck在一片草地醒来，他不记得发生了什么，好像他们在执行任务？他为什么在这里？凡尔思在哪？里特他们还好吗？  
“瞧，孩子醒了”雷克顿的脸出现在他上方，笑嘻嘻的对其他人说到。  
“嘿 ，我们这是在哪里？”buck疑惑的坐起来看着他们。  
“在一个不属于你的地方”  
“什么意思”buck心里突然升起一股寒意，急忙站起来想要加入他们。  
“孩子，这还不是你的时刻。”里特摇了摇头阻止了他的脚步  
“你们，再说什么”buck脑子里非常混乱，他怎么也想不起来他是怎么到这里的了，突然，他想起来了那股致命的热浪，他猛地看向凡尔思，凡尔思突然变得伤痕累累，烧伤几乎掩盖了他大半张脸。  
凡尔思看到他的眼神，悲伤的笑了笑“哎，还是那么聪明。就说瞒不了他多久”  
泪水涌上了buck的眼睛，他拼命的摇头“不不不，这不是真的”  
他拼命的想走过去却被一道隐形的墙拦住了，墙对面的队友也变得面目全非，他们穿着作战服装，里特脖子侧面有一个血窟窿，鲜血染红了他的半边身子。莫克胸上也有一个血窟窿，雷克顿和伦尼被炸的血淋淋的，托斯的脑袋上有一个弹孔。  
buck疯狂的打着那堵墙想要过去，他的身上仿佛着火了一样，那股热浪好像回来了，他发现自己的手上也出现了烧伤，感觉手下那堆墙出现了龟裂，他抬起头看见了队友惊慌的表情  
“buck，回去！！别让我白白救你！”凡尔思跑到他面前对他大吼到  
“我不要你救我，你们都死了我怎么办！！我伤的那么重都不一定能继续服役了，与其后半辈子当个残疾人，还不如我现在死了来着利落。”  
“buck！”里特喊了一声“就当为我们，替我们回去告诉我们的家人，我们爱他们，还有对不起就这样结束了。”  
buck疯狂的摇着头继续拍着那堵墙，他感到手下的裂纹越来越大，他的胸口突然爆发出一阵剧烈的疼痛，他捂着胸口跪了下来，呼吸变成了一件困难的事情，血从他嘴里流出，他手下那堵墙现在已经摇摇欲坠，马上就要倒塌  
“buck，就算为了Eddie，为了你肚子里的孩子，回去吧”托斯突然在他面前看着他说到。“你还有回去见他们的机会。”  
“孩子？”buck震惊的抬起头  
“是啊，那个军医命中率还挺高”雷克顿在后面哼了一声  
“回去吧孩子”伦尼和莫克也走了过来，对他笑了笑“我们很抱歉，但是我们不能继续陪着你了”  
“再见了，Evan”  
突然间，世界在buck脚下坍塌，他又沉入了无尽的黑暗。

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙撒在床上的人的脸上，Eddie翻了个身躲开阳光睁开眼睛看向床头的闹钟，却被旁边的手机突然的震动转移了视线。  
手机锁屏弹出一条消息，那是一个还在阿富汗的兄弟给他发的短信。  
“F队死伤惨重，buck命在旦夕，即将回国治疗。”  
Eddie一时间竟有些看不懂那些字母组合出的语言，他楞了几秒才急忙拿起手机问buck会被转到哪个医院。

作为一名军医，Eddie从没有像此刻一样厌恶过医院，一切都那么苍白的了无生气，他除了坐在手术室外心急如焚之外毫无办法，只能祈求上苍。他心底还是有一丝阴暗的庆幸，幸亏在这里的是buck，他不敢想象buck如果在盒子里回来，他将要面对的情况。

当医生出来对他说buck情况暂时稳定的时候，Eddie几乎脱力般的坐回了医院的凳子里，他非常庆幸他在阿富汗暂时标记了buck，让自己可以光明正大的陪在buck身边。  
“嗯。。还有一件事。。。巴克利先生怀孕了”  
“什.....什么？”Eddie猛的抬头看向医生  
“已经有六周了，在巴克利先生受了如此重的伤的情况下依然没有流产可以说是个奇迹了。但是巴克利先生虽然暂时稳定下来了，可并未度过危险期 ，我不想给你太大希望，他还是有很多并发症的可能。他这样重的伤能活到现在已经是奇迹了”

Eddie静静的透过ICU的玻璃看着buck，视线一点点描摹着buck的轮廓，想着大夫说过的话。buck怀孕了，他们要有孩子了 ，他们还能有孩子吗，他们还能有以后吗？buck记不记得自己是唯一幸存的人？万一他了无生意了呢？身为战地医生Eddie自然清楚buck活下去的几率如果失了斗志会有多渺茫，想到此处Eddie最终是忍不住，他慢慢顺着墙坐下，把脸埋在双手中泣不成声。他那么孤独， 现在除了自己连来看他的人都没有，他还有什么可留恋的呢？他可能都不知道自己怀孕了。

“buck，求你了，求你了，别对我那么残忍。”


	5. Chapter 5

buck觉得自己好像一直在下坠，自己人生中的种种仿佛走马灯一样飞速从自己身边掠过，自己的分化，自己的离家 ，自己的海军生涯，和F队的每一次任务，还有Eddie，明明只认识了不到两个月，却占了自己回忆的大多数，在这回忆的尽头，他看见了Eddie哭着，哭着祈求他回来，他颤抖的伸出手想要最后一次描摹Eddie的轮廓，在指尖刚刚触摸到Eddie的脸庞的时候，他却突然停止了坠落，下一秒他就站在了Eddie的面前。  
“你已经做出了选择”  
buck被身后突然出现的声音吓了一跳，他转过身看到一个一头红发的女人。  
“什么？”  
“世间有必死之人，也有阳寿未尽的，这些是无论如何都无法转圜的，还有一些可死可生的人，对于这种人，若对尘世没有留恋，那便成了必死之人，如若对尘世的眷恋足够强烈，便可走入生门”女人说着往旁边一指，buck旁边便出现了一道门，“走吧”  
buck看着那扇门，又看了看Eddie，犹豫了一下对红发女子说到  
“我的兄弟是不是都....”  
“珍惜你的机会，他们连选择的机会都没有了”女子说完便转身消失在buck眼前。

在他还没睁眼的时候，buck就知道自己在医院了，浓重的消毒水味，各种仪器滴滴答答的声音，还有各种电线在自己身上的感觉，他抬手想把氧气面罩扯下来，却发现自己的手被压住了，他睁开眼睛向下看去，就看见了Eddie牵着自己的手趴在床边睡着了，buck轻轻笑了笑，手指头轻轻敲了敲他的手背。buck看着Eddie瞬间抬起头，看见buck笑着看向他的时候，棕色的眼眸里满是欣喜，立马按了床边的呼叫铃，然后吻了buck的额头，在他耳边哑声说道。  
“别再这样对我了，buck，你吓死我了。”

在医生表示buck已经没有生命危险了，也不会有什么后遗症之后，Eddie如释重负的坐回了床边，buck已经摘下了氧气面罩，手指摸索着勾上Eddie的手腕，Eddie反手握住buck的手掌，拉到嘴边吻了一吻。

“发.....生了什.......么？”  
Eddie伸出手抚摸着buck的头发，微微动了动嘴角扯出一个安慰的微笑“你们的线人反水了，你们被围剿了，你所在的位置被RPG的击中。。。里特他们向总部呼救，却没能坚持到救援来。救援队到了之后发现你还活着，因为凡尔思替你挡了大部分坍塌的伤害。你伤的很重，全身上下有很多烧伤和骨折，还有脑出血和气胸，baby，你已经昏迷了五天了。”  
“都...都怪我没有看见......我本该.....放好哨的”  
“嘿.....嘿......嘿”Eddie急忙抱住buck“不是你的错好吗？他们都是从地道出来的，你们走入了圈套，而且他们最开始攻击的就是你所在的地方，你没有什么能做的了，这不是你的错”  
buck把自己的脸埋入Eddie的颈窝里，双手死死揪住Eddie胸前的衣服，Eddie身上淡淡的海的味道抚慰着他的神经  
“他们都不在了，Eddie，他们都走了。”  
“我知道，baby，我还在，我不会离开的。我永远不会离开你的”  
buck在里特他们葬礼的时候央求Eddie带他去见他兄弟们最后一面，buck坐在轮椅上看着自己的兄弟们自此深埋六尺之下，从此他们只能活在亲友的记忆里，只存在于照片里，等到无人再记起的时候，就只是墓碑上冷冰冰的文字了，至此人间繁华，再无君影。

Eddie推着buck走进了房子，在近一个月的病床生活后，医生终于松口让buck回家修养了，Eddie把buck接回了德州家里。  
“嘿，宝贝，你去沙发上坐一会，我去做午饭，你想吃什么？”  
“你去做午饭？你不会把厨房炸了吧？我不想再因为爆炸回医院了。”  
“呵呵，真好笑”Eddie假装心碎的对buck说道  
“我说真的，要不还是点外卖吧”  
“闭嘴”


	6. Chapter 6

他现在在哪里？Buck茫然的盯着眼前的景象，这是战区。  
“Buck！”队友撕心裂肺的叫喊突然出现在Buck耳边，Buck突然发现自己站在队友的血泊之中，周围是队友们了无生气的尸体。  
“不不不不”Buck踉踉跄跄的摇着头向后退着，下一秒后背便撞到了什么，Buck回头望去看见的是凡尔思重度烧伤的面孔在他耳边低语。  
“你应该看到的，狙击手的职责不是吗”Buck听到这句话之后终于支撑不住痛苦地捂住脸哭泣。  
“对不起，对不起，我应该看到的，死的应该是我的”  
“Buck，醒醒，baby，你吓到我了”Eddie的声音突然出现，Buck睁开眼发现自己被Eddie搂在怀里海一样的信息素的味道包围着Buck，安抚他的心神，Eddie轻吻着Buck的额头，他的手抚摸着Buck的发梢。  
在Eddie怀里醒来的景象太过于美好，让Buck一时间分不清梦境和现实，他紧紧的搂住Eddie，害怕下一个瞬间就会回到那个噩梦之中。  
“我梦见他们了，这都是我的错。狙击手是他们的眼睛，我没有看见，我也不够快速。”  
“嘘嘘，这不是你的错，任务经常会出错，有时候不能归咎于任何人，逝者已逝，生者应该为他们好好活着。”  
Buck在Eddie的怀里再次睡去的时候天已经快亮了，Eddie正要入睡的时候，他的手机响了起来，他用没有被buck压住的手捞过手机，是上司问他可不可以提前去部署，有几个军医在救助的时候受了重伤被运回国治疗，人手不够。Eddie跟上司回复说需要跟家属商量一下，下午之前回信。

Buck再醒过来已是十点了，Eddie已经不在他身旁了，洗手间内传来的水声提醒床上的人他伴侣的所在。Buck看着Eddie围着浴巾出来，低声说道“早安”  
Eddie走到床边轻轻啄了一下Buck的嘴唇“想吃点什么？”  
Buck掀开被子坐了起来“我去做吧宝贝，我真的不想那么美好的早晨被你的早餐破坏掉”  
“我们早晚要聊聊你对我厨艺的偏见”  
“你我都知道那不是偏见”

在Eddie穿上衣服走进厨房的时候，Buck已经在厨房忙碌上了，Eddie靠在厨房的门框上，看着buck  
“Evan，我有一些事情要跟你商量”  
Buck回头看向他，示意他继续说  
“有几个军医救援的时候受伤了，部署的地方人手不够，上司问我可不可以继续去部署，我知道我不该在现在离开你，可是我们现在需要钱，孩子，婚礼什么的，而且我下一次部署是一年以后，那时孩子已经出生了，我觉得那会你会更加需要我，你知道刚生产完的omgea和孩子什么的，如果这次我去部署，那就是我最后一次部署了，我可以这次回来就退伍好好陪你的，我并不是要抛弃你，也不是不想陪着你”  
看着Eddie语无伦次的解释，Buck放下了手上的东西走向Eddie，捧起他的脸吻了吻  
“没事的，我知道，我懂，我过几天也要准备退伍手续了，三个月而已，没事的，我就在这等你。”  
“我会让爸妈照顾你的”  
“我是个成年男人”Buck笑着说道  
“你是个重伤刚刚出院怀孕的omgea”Eddie把头埋进Buck的脖颈里低低的补充到  
“我的omgea。”


End file.
